


Never Let Me Go 别让我走

by woodyramone



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyramone/pseuds/woodyramone





	

五月的最后几天，和一年中的其他日子并没有不同，对于岩田刚典而言，时间总是不够用，而等待24日到来的过程，却一直很漫长。

回答杂志提问的时候，岩田表示很羡慕大家都在国外玩，因为只剩下自己的感觉很寂寞，所以和今市君一起吃了饭。当被问到山下健二郎的动向时，他停顿了一下，干瘪地笑出声：不清楚呀，最近都没见到他，哈哈哈。

山下的广播节目在每周五深夜播出，岩田不管工作结束时多累多困，都会坚持听完，这件事对方并不知道。不久前他靠在床头刷ins时，听到饭在问山下有没有gun的消息，他说：要不我给你念一下日程吧。

不管什么话，从健二郎先生嘴里说出来就是很幽默啊。岩田这样想道。

电视剧与山下一同拍摄的部分早已结束，两人自舞台挨拶以后再没有见面，但在5月23日这天三代目成员要一起出去聚会，是早就说定了的——被大家称呼为“健酱”的人，要在这天午夜迎来三十一岁生日，这样的日子理所当然要和队友一起庆祝。

山下在LINE群组里问大家有没有想去的餐厅，那时NAOTO还在美国，大半夜兴致高涨地给他介绍了几个合适的地方。岩田结束工作后再次拿起手机时，山下发来了私聊消息：

-刚才在群里基本定了要去吃的地方，你觉得可以么？

-当然没问题啦，我从来都超级相信健二郎先生的眼光。

经纪人喊他去核对日程，岩田只说“马上”，目光在对话框上停留了一会，但没有再收到对方的回复。

当这一天真正到来时，他所能做的只是早早结束工作，赤裸地站在镜子前，拿着自己最喜欢的几件衣服无所适从。山下健二郎是很友善的人，不管怎样都会夸赞同伴“今天很帅气噢”，附赠一个不加修饰的笑容。

岩田喜欢这样温柔的前辈，可想起这些也会令人困扰，因为他从来不知道山下真实的情感。

他呆滞地望着镜中的自己，回想起来，两人从相识到现在已经有五个年头。如果早知道是现在这种局面，也许自己会更珍惜和山下相处的时间，但如果那时的自己就预知了半夜一个人收听广播的苦楚，也说不定会后悔认识他吧。

可不管怎样假设都已经失去了意义。岩田想起上一次私下见面的情形，自己肩膀上似乎还留有山下手掌的触感。

明明是几个星期之前的事了。镜中的青年抿了抿嘴，仿佛在嘲笑他的无用。

这也不是我能控制的呀。他无奈地穿上外套，匆匆出门。

***

“还是我来吧。”

回过神来时，面前的肉片早已被歪歪斜斜地码开。

“啊，抱歉……”

“没事的，我来就好，”山下绕过餐桌，拿过他手里的夹子，规整地将它们摊平，“阿岩这样我都习惯啦。”

“又强迫症发作啊，”今市不客气地从山下盘子里夹了一块，随即露出嫌弃的神情，“没有熟。”

“那你就不要吃。”

“摆在这里就是可以吃的嘛，你说对不对，阿岩？”

夹在两人之间的岩田不好意思地笑了笑。

“快多吃点吧！堵上你的嘴才好。”山下扬起了手，作势要揍他。今市向一旁侧去，微微撞到了专心玩手机的登坂，随后一切在笑声中化解。

“那，趁肉还没有熟，大家一起祝健二郎生日快乐吧。”

“三，二，一，干杯！”

“生日快乐，健酱。”

“生日快乐，健二郎先生。”

啊，只有自己的声音不太和谐。

“阿岩也能叫健酱的吧！试试嘛。”

“不可以的啦，会被爆揍的。”岩田不安地看了一眼山下，对方不予回应，敷衍地摆摆手。

山下的酒量很差，是喝了一两杯就会脸红的类型。岩田握着酒杯，手腕动了动，独自抿了一口。

容易醉的人还是少喝一些为好。

其他人并没有岩田这样的顾虑。酒过三巡，山下搂着今市和NAOTO，开始讲起了男人们聚在一起特有的低俗段子，这是自己以往十分喜欢的环节。二十五六的年纪，年少气盛又无处宣泄，对污秽的话语有所迷恋，似乎也不是无法理解。

即便是发觉了自己对山下的感觉，谈话的尺度也丝毫不会减小。

毕竟他只是个特例不是吗？自己喜欢的是女孩子。

岩田认为不会有人比自己更了解自己。

“来说一点纯情的好了。”

“还没到三十岁的人，说说三十岁之前最想体验一次什么样的h。”

“这很纯情吗？”今市摆出疑惑的表情。

“你今年也要三十了吧？这个话题大叔不要来回答比较好。”

“健酱好冷漠哦！你明明就是想听阿岩……”

“隆二。”

打断这段对话的人是登坂。

刚才听到的是自己的名字吗？岩田愣了一下。

“我想抽烟，”登坂盯着今市嘴角沾上的酱汁，“一起吗？”

***

三十岁之前想要的h。

酒会结束的时候，岩田的脑海中再次浮现出这个问题。

他已经忘了刚才交给了山下怎样的答案——反正也是胡编一通的粗糙幻想，毕竟心里的答案从来都是无法言说的，即使已经十分明确。

怎么自己反而更像醉酒的人呢？

成员们三三两两地乘车离开，最后只剩自己在山下身边。

“那么我也回家了，谢谢健二郎先生的款待。”

“没关系吗？阿岩你的脸很红。”

“大概是天气太热了吧。”

山下望着漆黑的马路，从岩田的视角看过去，他的耳朵红彤彤的，脸颊也是。“脸红的明明是健桑。”他嘟囔了一句。

“你真的有点喝多了。”

“我没……”

屈起的指节碰了碰自己的脸。

岩田仿佛什么都没感觉到一般，只看到对方的手在自己面前抬起，又落下。

如果没醉就好了，他想道。如果自己还清醒着，也许就不会这样麻木，也许就能感觉到他触摸自己的温度。可在大家都意识涣散的时候做这样界限模糊的事，很狡猾不是吗？山下总是这样，可自己永远没办法习惯。

“我叫了计程车，”山下拍拍他的肩膀，“回家好好休息。”

反正都醉了，再过火一点也是可以原谅的吧。

“要不要来家里看DVD啊……之前我说过的……金字塔的那个……”

对方被他拙劣的说辞逗笑了：“明天没工作呀？”

“去他的工作。”岩田一把将他拉进车里，捏在山下手腕上的手指在颤抖。

***

本来有无数次机会和他坦白，可最后还是被他带进了这一步。

他很久没有见到过这样的岩田，脖子红红的，呼出的气带着酒精的味道，不知是醉的还是困的，靠在座位上浅浅地睡着了。山下不小心侧了侧身子，手腕上的力度却又加大了一些。

“刚典，”他轻声叫道，“到了，下车了。”

岩田微微睁开眼睛，既不说话，也不松手。山下用能活动的那只手别扭地付了钱，磕磕绊绊地带着他下来。 

该说点什么吗？在公寓楼下，山下等待他从口袋里摸索出钥匙。

“之前和你说过的纪录片，我买到了，”岩田听上去清醒了不少，“要看吗？”

山下和他进了电梯，岩田靠在角落里搓着自己的衣角。他盯着岩田头顶的发旋，然后视线挪下去，想看他的脸。

“到了。”

山下不知道怎么回答他，从下车开始，自己一直保持着沉默。他知道这对岩田是不公平的，让他一个人在钢索上走来，自己却无法迈出第一步，这是不公平的。看着喜欢的人被自己的节奏控制是愉悦的吗？山下每次问自己这个问题，答案都是否定的，他并不是有意想捉弄岩田。

只是他们的关系复杂到无法恋爱罢了。

每次今市问他，你喜欢他的吧？喜欢的吧？喜欢的话为什么不坦白？说不定哪天他就另外的人恋爱了，你后悔都没办法。山下从来不反驳他，这样的恐慌他比任何人都感知得深切。可就算看着他爱上别人，他们至少也还是朋友，这样就够了。

“你认真的？现在都1点了，你明天还要工作的。”

岩田家一如既往地混乱，山下把目所能及的衣服都顺手整理好，放在洗衣篮里。

“刚才你问我的问题。”

“嗯？”

“三十岁之前的那个……”

山下拿了矿泉水过来，拧开瓶盖递给岩田。

“你真的喝多了。”

“我没有！”他的声音有点激动，眼睛微微泛红。“你不能老这样啊健二郎桑，能不能不要再糊弄我了？”

“刚典……”

“这样算什么，我真的不明白。”

岩田第一次用这么暴躁的语气和他说话，他知道自己把他逼到崩溃了。

眼睛红红的，像小兔子一样。山下摸了摸他乱糟糟的脑袋，岩田想推开，可是失败了。“对不起，是我的问题。”他走上前去，拥抱了他。

意外地，自己的内心比想象中的要平静许多。

“我会喜欢上别人的，”小孩子赌气一般的腔调从怀里闷闷地传出来，“我真的会喜欢上别人的，这个世界上并不是非你不可。”

“不许喜欢别人，”他松开岩田，自己的额头顶着他的，“但是也不许哭鼻子。”

岩田没有搭话，山下觉得他可能真的生气了。

“我想睡觉。”

“不看DVD了吗？”

“明天还有工作……”岩田努力想推开他，山下不肯松手。瘦小的身体蜷在自己怀里，山下仿佛在做一个不想醒来的梦。

“我喜欢你。”

本来在挣扎的岩田停止了动作。

“不要放弃我好吗？不要喜欢上别人，也不要恨我。”

空气凝结了一会，山下胸口的布料被一点点濡湿。

“我知道是我的错。”

岩田抽了抽鼻子，再抬起头时额前的碎发已经被汗水打湿。

“我差一点点就放弃了。”

他凑到他的脖侧，岩田闭上眼，睫毛上挂着细小的泪珠，随着颤动掉落下来，在脸颊上拖下一道细长的泪痕。“如果我们分开了，千万不要恨我。”他轻轻地说道。

岩田拍了拍他的肩膀：“会恨你的，会一直恨你。”

明明尚未开始就已经知晓了悲哀的未来，却还要义无反顾地同他一起，这也许就是宿命吧，同他们相识一样，同他们相爱一样。

他撑在岩田身上，从未觉得对方的身体如此陌生，他亲吻，岩田回应，他的手臂会搂着自己肩膀，在接吻中达到近乎溺毙的快乐。他听着对方因为自己的动作而皱眉，隐忍，喘息声释放出压抑已久的苦痛，短短的指甲在自己背上留下痕迹，激烈而缠绵。

这是自己一直追求着的梦吗？因为害怕失去而不敢接近，到了终于实现的这一天，宽慰和疑惑纷纷化作虚无的设想，只留下眼前的人提醒他生活的去向。

***

“你还记得我们第一次见面时的情形吗？你刚拔完牙，戴着口罩，说不清楚话。”

“那时社长说，从今天开始，你们就是相濡以沫的同伴。”

 

-END


End file.
